


Knickers

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor disturbed River from her work by bursting into the room angrily with a pair of trousers in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knickers

River Song was sitting on the sofa in the living room. She was reading archeology books and making corrective notes between the lines of text with a blue pen. The pages were covered in her writing, in fact she was running out of space. She smirked at how wrong some people could be.

The Doctor disturbed her from her work by bursting into the room angrily with a pair of trousers in his hand. River looked at him questioningly as he glared at her with cross eyebrows.

"You've been doing it again!" he exclaimed.

"I've been doing what again?" River asked innocently.

The Doctor held up his trousers and pulled a small piece of frilly, TARDIS blue fabric out of a pocket.

"My knickers," River recognized them.

"I know that," the Doctor glared.

"What were they doing in your trousers?" she feigned ignorance.

"You tell me," the Doctor dropped his hands to his hips. "Suppose I'd worn this pair again today and found your knickers in them while I was out?"

River just laughed, imagining the onlookers reactions.

"Minx!" the Doctor declared before storming out of the room.

"Bless," River smiled fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
